It's Called Marriage
by yowzahfiction
Summary: What if the 12th Doctor transferred River's consciousness from the library data core into the TARDIS data core? (River x 12 ONESHOT)


The TARDIS console room is in complete shambles with books, gadgets, souvenirs from travels, alien tech and clothing scattered all over the floor.

The Doctor scrambled around in old boxes under the console, tossing old objects aside as he ran his long fingers through his short, grey hair.

"Oh where is it?!" He grumbled, shoving the box away from him. "I had it! It was here a second ago, where did I put it?"

He stood up and groaned, placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the messy console room, racking his brain for some clue as to where he left it.

"WIFE!" He called out so loud, his voice echoed off the corridors.

He heard her voice before she appeared. Her beautiful sigh sounded as musical as always.

"Can you not summon me like that, I'm not your pet"

River Song materialised out of thin air and stood before him, wearing a long white dress that flowed past her feet. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow and despite his frustration, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry darling. Just wanted to ask you if you've seen my sonic? Only I had it a moment ago but now it's gone"

"Why have you made such a mess?" River laughed as she picked up a long, colourful scarf that had been thrown on the floor and folded it carefully.

"What? Oh yes sorry about that, the TARDIS will clean it up later. Any way, do you know where it is?"

River suppressed a giggle as she watched her husband frantically checking under the sofa and in his pockets for his screwdriver. He's definitely the same man. His previous regeneration was also good at losing things, which is just as well because she is good at finding things.

"I believe it's in the library. That's where you had it last"

The Doctor's eyes widened as a look of sudden realisation crossed his face. "Ah yes! Thank you dear, you're quite right! Can you fetch it for me?"

River blinked "what?"

"Oh please, it will only take you a second where as I have to walk all the way to the library to get it"

"Oh dear poor little Doctor has to walk into the opposite room how unfair" River smirked at him and watched as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, clearly trying to think of something clever to say.

When no words came out he simply pouted; or at least, he tired to pout.

He used to pout all the time before he regenerated and River always found it adorable.

This time it looked at little more creepy than cute but it was worth a try.

"Oh, fine!" River rolled her eyes and faded. She returned less than a second later with his screwdriver in hand.

He took it from her eagerly and planted a kiss on her cheek. River hummed in response and smiled at him sweetly.

"Sooo now what?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa near the console.

"Now I have a few things to fix" He flicked his sonic into the air and caught in in one hand before jumping up to the console and slamming down one of the leavers.

Immediately the floor cleared as everything reappeared in their rightful places.

"What do you mean fix?"

"Well I need to reset all the settings for the aquarium and I was thinking about adding an extra room. Hey! How would you feel about a telescope room?"

'But we already have a telescope"

"Aha! But we don't have one made out of chocolate!"

"No..sweetie" River moaned

"What?"

She shook her head and stood up. "When you were looking for your screwdriver earlier I thought it was because you were going on an adventure, not just fixing room settings. I think you should go and explore something"

"Why would I do that? I don't mind staying here. And besides, you can't leave the TARDIS"

"I know but I can't help but feel like...like..."

"Like what River?"

"Like your bored"

The Doctor laughed and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I'm not bored River I just like spending time with you. It's hardly fair if I can go and have adventures and you can't, what if you get bored" he tapped her lightly on the nose, making her wrinkle it up.

"Don't worry about me I just want you to have fun. Why don't you go pick up Clara and save as many planets as you can. Save the world for me" she softly caressed his cheek with her warm hand and smiled lovingly. "Just make sure your home in time for tea"

"I promise"

"Good. Have fun then, I'm going for a bath" She pecked him on the cheek, turned and vanished.

He stood watching after her for several minutes with oafish grin on his face.

"See you round Professor Song" he laughed to himself before spinning around and punching in the co-ordinates for Clara's flat.


End file.
